


Lore Olympus: The Fae

by Oro19



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Do Not Repost Anywhere Else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oro19/pseuds/Oro19
Summary: A month after Demeter's daughter is assaulted by Artemis's twin brother, Eros secretly sends a letter to two old friends in Celtic Realm. A day later, two half breed spirits, The Ainsworths, arrive to Olympus.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/OC (Lore Olympus), OC/OC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after Demeter's daughter is assaulted by Artemis's twin brother, Eros secretly sends a letter to two old friends in Celtic Realm. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lore Olympus. The comic is owned by Rachel Smythe. All I own are my OCs, Aiko and Arthur and the idea for this short story.

Looking out the window of their family limo and watching the trees fly by, Aiko was startled when a fairy flew in from the window.

Landing in the seat with a small sounding thump, the tiny fairy looked disoriented.

Arthur, sitting across from his sister, glanced up from his book and arched an eyebrow, a look of slight confusion on his face.

"Ariel! Are you ok?" Aiko asked as she reached over and picked up the fairy, rubbing her index finger over its green hair.

The fairy chirped, giving her a reassuring smile. "I have something for you!" She chirped again, producing a tiny envelope from behind her back.

Gently placing Ariel on her shoulder, she took the envelope from her. It quickly enlarged itself.

"Oh!" Aiko said, smiling when she flipped over and saw the name on the front.

"Arthur! It's from Eros!" Aiko said to her twin, running her fingertips over the neat calligraphy.

"Cupid?" Arthur smirked.

Sending a playful glare, "You know he hates being called that." She said.

Her twin merely shrugged and went back to reading his book.

Aiko chuckled and turned the envelope over.

Her black fingernails grew into talons, which she used to slice into the side of the card.

The nails shrunk back down as she pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

Reading it, the smile on her face slowly disappeared until her face became blank.

A slight shiver went down Arthur's spine as he slowly looked up from his book.

He gulped quietly when he saw her expression.

Her silver eyes and sclera had become black, small cracks had started to creep outward across her forehead and cheeks.

"What is it?" Arthur asked quietly, closing his book and setting it down beside him.

**"Ariel, you may go now."** Aiko's voice sounded as if three people were speaking at once.

The fairy nodded and flew out the window.

**"Demeter's daughter... she's been assaulted."** Aiko said, the letter in her hand was starting to crumple.

An angry expression came over Arthur's face, His jaw clenching.

"By who?" He hissed out.

"The book will tell us. Good thing that he’s where our next assignments are." Aiko said, taking a deep breath as her eyes reverted to normal.

Arthur gave a smile as he pulled out his phone.

"I'll send Eros a text to let him know we're coming." He said.

**"Good. The sooner we fix this... the better."**

...

A ping sounded out loudly. The figure on the bed grumbled as they grabbed blindly for the phone.

Eros groggily sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. His usually smooth pink hair stood out in several directions.

Checking the new text message that had popped up, he began to read it.

_Hey, Mate._

_Got your letter._

_We’ll be arriving tomorrow._

_Me and my sister have got to deal with some other assignments in your realm first._

_We'll save the best for last. :)_

Eros let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and let out a nervous laugh.

Texting back, he wrote:

_Thank you, my friends._

Putting his phone back on the nightstand, he laid back down and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he sat up again and grabbed his phone.

_Make it long and make it loud._

Eros sent the text and not a minute later, he got a message.

_Will do._

Putting his phone back, he laid back down and pulled the blanket over his head.

His eyes grew heavy as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the prologue takes place on a Sunday.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day later, two half breed spirits, The Ainsworths, arrive at Zeus' building unannounced, saying that they have business to attend to.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lore Olympus. The comic is owned by Rachel Smythe. All I own are my OCs, Aiko and Arthur and the idea for this short story.

“Mistress Aiko. Master Arthur.” The chauffeur said. “We have arrived.”

“Thank you, Bertram.” Aiko said, as she opened the passenger door and stepped out of the limo.

“Bertram, Tell Mother and Father that we’ll be home within 2 weeks.” Arthur said as he opened his passenger door.

“Will do, Sir. I’ll drive to the family cottage.” Bertram said.

“No. Drive and park Eros’s place. We’ll call you once we’re done here.” Arthur said through the window before stepping out of the limo.

“Very well.” And with that, he drove down the long busy street until the twins couldn’t see him anymore.

The twins turned and finally looked at the building that was in front of them.

It was tall, about 70 stories high and was a startling white. Leading up to the building were white marble stairs where many of the employees were walking in or out of.

The crowd of people walked around the two, several occasionally glanced back.

The two looked out of place, (mostly because they looked like mortals).

Arthur wore a crisp black suit that hugged his broad shoulders. The front of the dress jacket was left unbuttoned, showing the white dress shirt underneath. Black leather shoes jutted out from the hem of his black slacks.

His long red hair was tied into a low ponytail, his messy bangs partially covered his forehead.

Next to him was his twin who barely came up to his shoulders. Wearing a crisp white sleeveless button-down shirt tucked into black slacks, with black low-heeled pumps.

Her red hair was cropped short at the base of her neck with a chin-length braid tied on the left side, her messy bangs partially covered her forehead.

“So… this is where the scumbag works. Kind of expensive.” Arthur said as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his black slacks.

“No, he doesn’t.” Aiko said, growling a bit.

The two began to walk up the stairs of the building. Going through the revolving doors, they made it inside and proceeded to head toward the elevator.

Waving her hand in the air, various sparks erupted from her palm before materializing into a large book.

The cover was leather with small gold writing engraved in the front.

It read _“Retribution”_

Arthur pressed the button on the elevator.

“We’re here for two people.” Aiko said, licking the tip of her index finger and flipped the page.

The page in front of her was blank and yellowed with age.

It rippled suddenly as words began to appear as well as a photo in the right-hand corner.

The man in the photo had dark purple skin and long purple hair that went past his shoulders. 

A halfhearted smile tugged at his lips.

_Name: Zeus_

_Species: God_

_Home: Olympus_

_Age: Thousands of years old_

_Office Location: Top floor_

_Ethnicity: Greek_

_Status: King_

_Appearance:_

_\- Height: 6 ft 4_

_Alignment: Neutral_

_Abilities/Weapons:_

_Long lilac sword (Rarely uses)_

_Can conjure thunder and lightning storms_

_Significant other:_

_Hera – His wife_

_Relatives:_

_Hades – His older brother, God of the Underworld_

_Poseidon – His younger brother, God of the Sea_

_Hebe – His 8-year-old little girl_

_Ares - His adult son_

_Problem:_

  1. _Has been having an affair with his secretary_
  2. _Knew about Apollo’s assault on Persephone and brushed it off_



_Punishment: Undecided_

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, the twins stepped in.

Arthur, glancing at the page, pushed a button that had the omega symbol on it.

“Wow. He’s a real piece of work.” Arthur said as he watched the numbered lights go up.

Aiko shrugged her shoulders and flipped to the next page and found it blank.

“What about the other person?” Arthur said as he looked at the book.

“It doesn’t say… but I have a pretty good feeling who it is.” Aiko said, closing the book shut. It disappeared again in bright orange flames.

“This building is 70 stories and we’re only just passing the 5th floor.” Aiko said, groaning as she glanced at the lights.

“Want me to speed it up?” Arthur asked.

“Knock yourself out.” Aiko said.

Snapping his fingers, the elevator came to a slow halt before stopping completely.

The numbered lights sped up all the way to 70 as the elevator gave a quiet ding.

The doors opened and the two stepped out.

The two looked around the large lobby before spotting the front desk: Two female nymphs sat behind, one (who was blue) was talking on the phone while the other (who was purple) was just ending a call.

Walking up to the desk, Arthur rested his arms on the top and gave his best smile when the purple nymph looked up.

“Hi. Me and my sister are here to see Zeus.” He said, smiling.

“Oh! Do you two have an appointment?” She asked, cheerfully. “We don’t…umm,” Arthur said as he eyed her name tag, “Dalia. But he told us yesterday that we didn’t need one.”

“His office is down that way?...” Arthur asked, jerking his thumb into the direction of a narrow glass hallway veering to their left.

Tapping his palms on the edge of the desk, he and his sister started to walk in that direction before Dalia stood up from behind the desk.

“Y-You two can’t go in there right now!” She said, causing the twins to halt. “He’s in meeting with his secretary.” Dalia said, a worried look on her face.

Aiko and Arthur looked back at one another skeptically before Aiko turned around and gave the nymph a stern glare.

“Ok, Dalia. Sweetie, you can cut the crap since we both know that he’s not in a meeting. He’s fucking his secretary right now.”

Both nymphs flinched at her vulgar choice of words.

“So, we’re going to go in his office and have a talk with him, ok?” Aiko said, her silvery eyes flashed a deep blood red for a second.

Dalia and the other nymph gulped, slowly nodded in agreement and quietly sat down in their chairs.

Aiko gave them a tight smile before motioning for her brother to follow.

Walking out of the wide lobby, they strode down the glass hallway.

As they walked further, they noticed that the glass had been replaced with tinted glass. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a solid black door.

The name “Zeus” was printed in purple lettering and from behind that door came barely muffled moaning and groans.

A muffled high-pitched cry was heard followed by more moans.

Aiko clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the noise.

“Oh, gross!” Aiko said, pressing her hands tighter over her ears. She gagged a little.

“I’m going to throw up.” Arthur said, cringed at the noises.

“Well, don’t just stand there. Go in his office.” Aiko said, pointing to the door.

Arthur froze before giving his twin an incredulous look, “I’m not going in there! I’ll go blind!”

Aiko thought for a moment before an idea came to her.

“You remember when we were little, and you used to do that thing that scared me all the time?” She asked,

“Yeah… but mum told me to stop doing that.” Arthur said.

“Well… mom’s not here, so…” Aiko let the sentence hang there.

A small grin started to creep across his face as he finally understood.

“Finally.” He said.

His shoes began to ripple as they slowly turned to a solid black. Small black vines began to creep up his legs, covering his torso, arms, and neck before finally covering his face.

His red hair from the roots slowly turned black. His warm green eyes turned a deep red as the whites of his eyes became black as well.

Giving his sister a mischievous fanged grin, he turned into a puff of black smoke and quietly slipped under the doorway.

“Was scary as child… still just as terrifying as an adult.” Aiko said, shivering a bit as she leaned against the tinted glass.

The muffled moans continued as Aiko rolled her eyes.

_“On the count of three, it’ll stop.”_ Aiko thought.

Three,

Two,

One…

The muffled moaning suddenly stopped and was replaced by loud yells and followed by shrill screams.

_“There it is.”_ Aiko thought, grinning.

After 10 minutes of nonstop screaming, Aiko finally banged on the door.

Arthur’s head materialized through the door, giving his sister a wide grin and showed off his fangs.

“Alright, Art, you’ve had your fun. Now, open the door.” Aiko said, placing her hands on her hips.

Disappearing once again, the door unlocked with a quiet click and swung outward.

Just as she was about to step foot into the room, a loud voice said, "Who the hell are you?!"

"He’s my brother." Aiko said as she walked into the room.

She looked over to her twin, who had reverted to normal and was leaning against the only solid white wall in the office.

She briefly looked around the office.

It was much smaller than the lobby to say the least.

A large potted plant stood in the far corner of the room. Large windows that had the blinds drawn took up most of the space

A filing cabinet stood on the opposite.

Across from Aiko and Arthur was a large white desk that had a laptop and a phone.

Behind the desk was a very angry, annoyed purple God and sitting in his lap was a flustered looking Sea Nymph.

His high collared white dress shirt was rumpled with several buttons undone.

His long purple hair was in a disarray.

The nymph sitting in his lap looked worse.

Her white blouse was unbuttoned all the way to her belly button, barely hiding her lacy black bra.

Her white green tipped hair that had apparently been put up in a ponytail hung low on her head. Several curls had escaped and lay draped over her shoulders and forehead.

Her white cheeks were flushed red.

“I see you two have met my twin.” Aiko said, calmly as she walked up to the desk and set her palms against the edge.

Zeus and the nymph looked over at Arthur, who grinned at them. His eyes flashed a dark red for a moment.

“And just so there aren’t any interruptions...” Aiko said, snapping her fingers.

The door slammed shut and a loud click was heard.

The nymph jumped at the sound.

“Who are you two?” Zeus finally asked, gulping quietly.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Aiko said, sarcastically.

“My name is Aiko.” She said before pointing to Arthur, “And that’s Arthur.”

She sat down on the edge of his desk and leaned forward.

“And today… we’ve come to collect the two of you.”

“W-what do you mean?” Zeus asked, stammering a little.

Waving her hand into the air, the black book reappeared.

“We have your file: everything that you have ever done behind your wife’s back.”

At the mention of Hera, Zeus blanched; the dark purple skin around his cheeks turned a pale lilac.

“And we have your little girlfriend’s file as well.” Aiko said as she opened the book and flipped a couple of pages before stopping.

In a loud voice, she read out:

“Name: Thetis

Species: Sea Nymph

Home: Olympus

Age: Thousands of years old-”

“Now, just a minute-” The sea nymph, Thetis, began to say angrily as she got up from Zeus’ lap, readjusting her skirt and buttoning her blouse in the process.

Aiko gave her a cold glare, her eyes turning red as she dragged her fingers over her own lips.

Thetis felt her lips zip shut, mumbling frantically as she tried in vain to open her mouth.

“Sit… down.” Aiko said, in a low tone.

Backing fearfully away, Thetis sat back down in one of Zeus’ office chairs.

Aiko continued to read aloud:

“Office Location: Top floor

Ethnicity: Greek

Status: Secretary

Appearance:

\- Height: Unknown

Alignment: Neutral

Abilities:

Manipulation

Significant other:

Zeus – Her boss

Relatives:

None

Problem:

  1. Has been having an affair with her married boss, Zeus.
  2. Emotionally abusive and manipulative toward Minthe



Punishment: Undecided…” Aiko finished, folding the page and closing the book.

“In a moment, the book will tell us what your punishments are.” Arthur spoke up, now standing behind his sister.

“So, get comfortable.” Aiko said.

3 minutes passed; two golden lights flashed from within the pages of the book.

Aiko opened it and flipped to Zeus’ page.

The word _Undecided_ disappeared and in gold italics stood his punishment.

Without looking, Aiko held out the book to Arthur, which he took from her.

He then backed away from his sister, knowing what was to come.

Aiko turned to Zeus, her face showing no emotion.

Zeus’ eyes widened in horror as he watched her silver eyes turn red and sclera turn black.

Standing up, Aiko pointed an accusing finger at the King of the Gods, her voice resonating throughout the small office.

**“Zeus, Third born son of Kronos, for your crimes of adultery and acknowledgment that Demeter’s daughter, had been assaulted, your punishment… you will be forced to live as a Mortal and live in seclusion in the Mortal Realm for the next several years. You will not have access to technology or any communication with Olympus. If you so much as try to contact anyone on Olympus or in the Mortal Realm, your time will be extended.”**

Snapping her fingers, Zeus’ modern clothes changed into an ordinary-looking white toga. His long purple hair turned black while his purple skin became a light tan.

“See you later.” Aiko said, before snapping her fingers again.

Zeus let out strangled ‘No’ that was lost as he disappeared in a flash of purple, whisked away to the Mortal Realm.

Aiko slowly turned to face Thetis, who cowered fearfully in the chair, too scared to move.

**“Thetis, Daughter of the Sea, for your crimes of adultery and emotionally abusing the Nymph, Minthe, your punishment… you will be forced to become my familiar. You will return to your normal form… but not for a long time.”**

Snapping her fingers, Thetis felt herself get smaller and smaller.

Her clothes lay rumpled in the office chair. A tiny salamander poked its head out from under the blouse.

“Is that her?” Arthur asked, as he walked around the desk to get a better look at the lizard.

“Yes.” Aiko said, snapping her fingers again.

A small plastic container with holes on the sides appeared on the desk. Picking up Thetis by her tail, Aiko dropped her into the container.

“Well, we’re done here.” Aiko said, as she carried the container to the door.

Waving her hand, the door unlocked and swung open by itself. The twins exited the office and proceeded to walk down the hallway, into the lobby, and to the elevator.

Arthur pressed the button, the elevator doors opened.

Stepping inside, the twins waved goodbye to the receptionists as the doors closed.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Arthur began to dial a number. He waited patiently as it rang.

"Bertram?... Yes, it's me, Arthur. Yeah, the job is done. You can come pick us up now… Thank you, Bertram." Arthur said before hanging up.

“So, are we getting this scumbag today or tomorrow?” Arthur asked.

“Tomorrow… I need time to recharge.” Aiko said weakly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Snapping his fingers, the elevator once again came to a slow halt before stopping completely.

The numbering lights sped all the way to 1 as the elevator gave a quiet ding.

The doors opened and the two stepped out.

“How long do you think it will take for Olympus to realize that their King is gone?” Arthur asked, walking toward the revolving doors.

“Oh, in about 3 days. Before we left, I put a spell on that entire floor. They won’t remember a thing and they will keep thinking for the next 72 hours that it’s Monday.” Aiko explained.

As the twins went through the revolving doors, they walked down the steps of the building to their limo.

Entering through the passenger’s door, Aiko sat across from her brother and buckled up.

Arthur closed the door and opened the small window.

“To Eros’s place, sir?” Bertram said.

Arthur nodded.

The limo roared to life and began to drive down the busy street, the white pristine building fading into the distance.

_40 minutes later…_

The limo slowly drove up the driveway of the large two-story house. Standing in the doorway was Eros and his mother Aphrodite.

The pink God waved to Bertram, who waved back.

Bertram turned off the engine, opened the door and stepped out.

Walking to the back of the car, he opened the trunk and pulled out two small suitcases and a large duffel bag.

And began to walk to the house. Nodding to Aphrodite and Eros, who smiled back at him as he entered their home.

"1st guest room is on the left once you go up the stairs." Eros said.

"Ok." Bertram said as he walked up the stairs.

The passenger door opened, and Arthur stepped out.

He leaned back into the car and carrying a fast-asleep Aiko in his arms. In one of his free hands, he carried the small plastic terrarium.

"Oh, poor thing." Aphrodite said. "She's all tuckered out."

"Yeah, we had a rough day today." Arthur said, keeping his voice low as he walked past the two.

Eros followed him inside.

"So, who did you guys punish?" Aphrodite asked, grinning as she walked back into her house.

"Well, Aiko did all the work." Arthur said, motioning toward his sister.

"But let's just say, a certain King of Olympus has been banished to the Mortal Realm... for a long time."

"You Banished Zeus?!" Aphrodite and Eros said, a bewildered look on their faces.

"Shh! And Aiko banished him, not me. All I did was scare the shit out of him and his little nymph girlfriend." Arthur explained.

"When did you get a pet?" Eros said suddenly, pointing to the albino salamander in the cage.

"What? No, That's Thetis, the girlfriend." Arthur said.

Both Eros and Aphrodite slowly looked at the tiny lizard.

"Don't worry. Aiko will turn her back." Arthur said as he started to walk up the stairs before turning around.

"…give or take a few years." He said, grinning before walking up the stairs and turning the corner.

The two Immortals stood rooted to spot, just staring up at the second floor.

"Your friends are terrifying, sweetie." Aphrodite said, resting her hand on her son's shoulder.

"I know." Eros said. "But they're the only ones who can make this right." He said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aiko gave her a cold glare, her eyes turning red as she dragged her fingers over her own lips.
> 
> Thetis felt her lips zip shut, mumbling frantically as she tried in vain to open her mouth."
> 
> Can you guess which Studio Ghibili film this reference is from? :)


	3. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day and a few hours later, the duo arrive at Persephone's temporary home, and ambush Apollo, kidnapping him.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lore Olympus. The comic is owned by Rachel Smythe. All I own is my OCs, Aiko and Arthur and the idea for this short story.

“Aiko, Aiko…” Eros whispered, as he gently tapped the sleeping woman shoulder.

Grumbling in her sleep, Aiko cracked one eye open.

“How’re you feeling?” Eros whispered.

She let out a small yawn before speaking, “A little tired still.”

Aiko lifted her head up. The other guest bed was empty, its blankets bunched up at the edge.

“Arthur’s awake?” Aiko asked.

“Um, yeah. Your brother’s already downstairs making breakfast.” Eros said.

She sat up in the bed, clutching the thick blankets around her.

“So, are you going to tell me the bastard’s name?” Aiko said quietly.

Eros shivered a little, the temperature of the room grew cold.

“…Apollo. The asshole’s name is Apollo.” Eros said, his voice cracking slightly from anger.

Suddenly taking his hands in hers, she gripped it softly.

“Eros, I need you to do me and my brother a favor.” Aiko said.

“Anything. What is it?” He asked.

“You need to tell Persephone and Artemis to stay here, at your house.” Aiko said.

“Ok…” Eros said, waiting for the explanation.

“The reason: Me and my brother are going to ambush Apollo when he goes to his home tonight. So, I don’t want the girls to see that…. I don’t want them to know what is going to happen.” Aiko said.

“Can you do that for me?” She asked.

“Yes, of course!” Eros said.

“Good.” Aiko said, letting go of his hands and standing up from the bed.

Walking to the open doorway, she looked back at the pink-haired God.

Aiko gave a small smile before walking out of the room.

The corner of his mouth curved upward as Eros pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

Scrolling through his contacts, he picked one of them and put his phone up to his ear.

“…Hey, Persephone! Yeah, it’s me. I was wondering… do you and Artemis wanna have a sleepover at my place tonight?”

_Later in the evening..._

Someone pounded on the door of Artemis’s home furiously.

“Artemis! Open the door!” Apollo said, continuing to pound on the front door relentlessly.

Straining his neck, he looked up at the windows of the second floor and saw a small shadow that disappeared quickly.

“Persie! Open up!” He shouted angrily, his purple eyes turning gold.

A rustle came from behind as he turned around.

There was nothing there, the only thing that stood out in the darkness was his sleek gold car.

He looked up again at the windows, the light from one of the rooms had gone out.

Growling, he punched the door, leaving a large splintered dent.

A small giggle came from behind him. He turned around again and saw a young redheaded woman sitting on the hood of his car.

She politely waved at him as she slid off the hood and walked toward him.

Apollo looked around, wondering where she came from.

"Hello." She said.

"Um... Hi? Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh... just a friend of Artemis... and Persephone." She explained.

At the mention of Persephone, his eyebrows shot up.

“Can you tell her to open up?” He asked, almost desperate.

“Oh, she’s not home.” She explained calmly.

“…Then where is she?” He asked.

“At a friend’s house.” She said.

He became aware that the girl had gotten closer to him, backing him against the front door.

“But she wanted me tell you something.” She said, her voice now low.

Standing up on her toes, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her level.

**_“We know what you did.”_** She whispered in his ear.

Releasing her grip on his shirt, she began to walk backwards, stopping a few feet away while still maintaining eye contact.

The smile on her face remained.

A look of fear passed across his face for a moment quickly replaced by anger, his purple eyes turning gold.

“Oh. Did I make a widdle God of Music angry?” She said in a mocking tone of voice.

Said God of Music stomped over and grabbed the collar of her shirt.

“I’m not afraid of you.” He hissed out angrily.

She only gave him a smirk, as she calmly wrapped her hand around his wrist.

His eyes turned purple again as his face scrunched up in pain.

She stared him down as she continued to apply pressure, her fingernails digging into his flesh.

Warm yellow ichor began to drip on the ground.

“Let Go!” He yelled out. She released her grip on him.

He stumbled back, holding his injured wrist.

Looking down at the ground, he saw his ichor… and two large shadowy hands below him.

Gripped around the ankles of his own shadow, they pulled. He grunted as he slammed face first into the ground and was dragged away.

Apollo let out several yells as he was dragged down the driveway and into the darkness.

Looking down at ground, she smeared the ichor as she walked over it.

As she walked down the driveway, she glanced at his car.

Her silvery eyes flashed red… and the car engine’s exploded and the vehicle was quickly engulfed in flames.

She continued to walk, smiling as the flames got bigger.

... 

Apollo breathed heavily as his purple eye looked around. He couldn’t see much through the burlap bag that had been placed over his head.

He turned his head to his left, the scratchy material annoying him to no end.

His nose throbbed; bright yellow ichor continued to drip from it.

He couldn’t see anything out of his left eye, he could only deduce that it was swollen shut.

He heard a branch snap which caused him to jump.

His ears perked up at the sound of two pairs of shoes thumping against the leaf covered ground.

The bag was then wrenched from his head.

He hissed at the material scratching his face.

“Greetings…Apollo.” A male voice said.

Apollo looked up and saw two mortals: A tall red headed man and a short red headed woman.

Apollo winced when the taller mortal grabbed him roughly by the chin.

“Some God.” The red head said dismissively, releasing his hold.

“Who… Who are you?” Apollo asked weakly.

“I’m Arthur.” He said and pointing to his twin, “And I’m sure you already know my sister Aiko.”

Apollo gave the twins a failed attempt at a glare.

“Like I told her,” Apollo began to say, “I’m not afraid of you.” He gave Aiko a sneer.

Walking slowly toward him, she merely stared at him before raising her hand and backhanding him as hard as she could.

The force of the blow split his lip and nearly knocked him over along with the chair that he was tied to.

His breath became ragged as he coughed up ichor, the warm liquid staining the front of his shirt and jeans.

“Stop talking… and listen.” Aiko said softly.

Apollo shivered as he suddenly felt cold.

“You see, I overheard that Hades tore out a satyr’s eye just for taking picture of him and Persephone leaving his home.” Aiko explained.

“Now, you took pictures after you defiled her. Imagine what the Unseen one will do to you?” Aiko said.

She watched as Apollo’s eye widened in horror and realization.

“But unfortunately for him, he won’t get that chance... because I will do so much worse.” Aiko whispered into his ear.

Waving her hand in the air, the black book materialized.

Flipping through the pages, she got to his profile.

In a loud voice, she read:

“Name: Apollo

Species: God

Home: Olympus

Age: Thousands of years old

Location: Artemis’s home

Ethnicity: Greek

Status: Unknown

Appearance:

\- Height: 6 ft 4

Alignment: Neutral

Abilities/Weapons:

Golden lyre

Significant other:

None

Relatives:

Artemis – The Goddess of War and his twin sister

Problem:

  1. Assaulted Demeter’s daughter Persephone
  2. Has repeatedly harassed her



Punishment: Undecided”

The words _Undecided_ rippled, and his punishment stood in gold italics.

Closing the book shut, it disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

“And so, what are you going to do?” Apollo asked, glaring at Arthur.

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything.” Arthur said as he began to back away.

“But a bit of advice… It’s not me you should be afraid of.” He said.

“It’s her.” Arthur said, pointing to his sister.

Apollo finally looked over to where he was pointing, and he blanched, his purple skin turned a pale lilac.

Her short red hair began to recede into her scalp as her pale skin turned milk white. Large winding brown horns sprouted from her skull. Her nose turned black and a permanent smile became etched onto her face. Two fangs stuck out on either side of her large mouth. Her small fingernails cracked as long black talons grew from them. Her small petite body contorted as her spine stretched upward. Her clothes started to disappear as ink black feathers began to cover her body. Sharp claws began to grow from her feet, digging into the hard floor.

Her legs and feet contorted; she clenched her jaw slightly as she felt the bones in her lower limbs shift.

Small sharp vines sprouted from her torso, curling around her legs.

When she finally opened her eyes, they were blood red, her sclera had become black.

Parting her lips, smoke came billowing out of her mouth.

Aiko stared down at Apollo in silent rage, the smile never faltered.

Crouching down to his level, she still easily towered over him.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, she slowly dug her talons deep into his shoulder.

“AAAAHHHH!” Apollo screamed as he felt the ichor drip out of his new wounds.

Releasing her grip, Aiko wiped the excess ichor onto his shirt and straightened up.

“If you think that was painful, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Arthur spoke up suddenly.

Apollo’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and worry as he slowly looked up at the Fae.

Raising her hand, she pointed an accusing finger at him.

**“Apollo, God of Music,”** her voice booming, **“For your crimes of sexual assault and harassment towards Persephone, Daughter of Demeter, your punishment… is worse than Death. The King of the Gods got off lightly… but you will not escape your fate.”**

Apollo shook with fear as Aiko bent down again.

“Sis… I think he just urinated on himself.” Arthur said, pinching his nose.

Aiko looked down at his pants and saw that a wet spot had started to grow in the front.

**“Now, let’s have some fun.”**

Arthur watched as Aiko raised her hand and swiped it across Apollo’s chest.

He grinned as Apollo let out another sharp yell as those talons cut deep into his chest. More ichor dripped out of the large new wounds and onto the ground.

Apollo let out a hysterical scream when Aiko bit down hard onto his already bleeding shoulder, her fangs sinking deep into his purple flesh.

...

The only sound in the room was from the t.v. playing the end credits of a movie. Eros, splayed on the couch, flipped through the channels.

His phone vibrated, making small tinkling noises. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and lowered the volume.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the two goddesses were still fast asleep. Artemis had fallen asleep sitting up, her neck lolled to the side. Her dark purple hair draped over the couch. Persephone had fallen asleep on her lap, her long pink hair draped over her own body and onto the floor. Artemis had insisted on bringing her pet so, her wolf was laying down on the floor near his feet.

Eros checked his phone to see a new text message, he opened it.

_Hey, Mate._

_We got him._

_Aiko’s taking care of him as I text you this._

_…This might take a while, but we’ll be back in 3 days._

_You need to keep Artemis and Persephone at your house._

Eros stared at the screen before texting,

_Ok, but three days?_

A minute passed before Arthur texted him back.

_Dude. It’s not safe for the girls._

_I’ve never seen my sister this furious._

_We’ll see you soon._

Eros stared at his phone before shutting it off.

He looked over again at the two sleeping goddesses, looking at Persephone’s sleeping form.

_“You’re gonna be alright.”_ Eros thought to himself, a grateful smile forming on his face.

... 

His purple fingernails, chipped and split, dug into the hard forest floor as he tried to drag himself away.

As he crawled, a trail of ichor followed him.

Aiko calmly walked behind him, watching him. She stepped over him and placed her foot on his spine.

A loud audibly crack was heard as he let out a shout.

He then screamed when her talons dug into his back and dragged down to his hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aiko calmly walked behind him, watching him. She stepped over him and placed her foot on his spine.
> 
> A loud audible crack was heard as he let out a shout."
> 
> Can you guess which Jurassic Park movie this scene came from? :)


	4. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been missing for 72 hours, The Ainsworth’s drag the now disgraced God of Music to Hades’ building, beaten within an inch of his immortal life. 
> 
> I don’t own Lore Olympus. The comic is owned by Rachel Smythe. All I own are my OCs, Aiko and Arthur and the idea for this short story

“Eros, come on!” Artemis complained, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s been three days! I’d like to go back home now!”

Her pet wolf circled around his master, sensing her irritation.

“Eros… what is going on?” Persephone asked, a worried look on her face.

“It’s nothing… don’t worry about it.” Eros said, wringing his hands behind his back.

Artemis began to speak up when Eros’s phone made a loud ping.

He pulled it out of his pocket and swiped across the screen when he saw who had texted him.

_We’re done._

_Come to Hades’ Building._

_This is something that, unfortunately, Persephone and Artemis need to see._

Eros slowly put his phone back into his pocket.

“Alright, you guys can go home… if you come with me to Hades’ building.” Eros said.

Artemis began to protest before Eros raised his hand up.

“Before you say no, Hades just texted me.” Eros lied. “He said that Persephone needs to fill out some forms, that would meet her in the lobby and that he wanted to talk to you, Artie, to clear things up.”

Eros smiled unconvincingly as Artemis gave him a scowl, crossing her arms over her chest.

She finally sighed and threw her hands up.

“Alright fine!” Artemis said, angrily as she stalked past Eros and out the front door. “The sooner we’re done, the sooner me and Persie can go back home.”

“Is this ok to wear?” Persephone asked, gesturing to her blue skinny jeans, plain white t-shirt and flipflops.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Besides, you don’t work today.” Eros explained as he grabbed his car keys from the counter.

“Let’s go.” Eros said.

_Underworld Corp 10:45 am_

A ping went off, prompting Hades to look away from his computer to his phone. A new message from an unknown number was the first on the screen.

A confused look swept across his face as Hades clicked on the message.

_Hello,_ _Aidoneus! Oh, excuse me, I meant Hades._

_Just wanted to let you know that your intern, Persephone, is coming in today as well as her roommate Artemis and their friend Eros._

_We told her that she was coming in to sign some papers and that she would meet you in the lobby._

_I need you to do me a favor: you need to keep Persephone and Artemis by your side._

_There is something that she hasn't told you, something that she is scared of._

_When she arrives today at the building, me and my coworker will be arriving as well._

_This… is something that everyone needs to see._

Hades arched a brow at the cryptic message and set his phone back down again. Not a second passed before his phone pinged. He turned it over, his eyes widening in surprise.

_Good morning, Hades!_

_Just wanted to let you that me, Artemis and Eros are coming in today. Eros said that you had some papers for me to sign?_

_I’ll be there in a couple of minutes, ok?_

Hades stared at the message before setting his phone down. A worried look came on his face as he folded his hands in his lap.

_15 minutes later…_

Parking in the rear parking lot, Eros shut off the engine to his car. He stepped out while Artemis and Persephone opened their passenger doors.

“Let’s go.” Eros said, as he closed the car door. Artemis and Persephone followed close behind.

Walking around to the front of the building to about 10 minutes, they entered through the large glass doors.

Waiting in the lobby was the King of the Underworld himself, shifting from one foot to another.

“Hi!” Persephone said, waving cheerfully to her boss. A faint blush spread across his cheeks, his skin tinging a dark blue.

Eros grinned at their interaction while Artemis rolled her eyes.

“So, you wanted me to sign something?” Persephone asked.

Hades was about to answer when his phone vibrated from inside his pocket. Pulling out his cellphone, he checked the first message that appeared on the screen.

_You might want to back up. We’re coming._

Hades walked a bit farther from them before motioning for the trio to come closer.

No sooner than they had begun to follow him, a small flame appeared behind them, catching the attention of the employees on the first and second floors.

The flame slowly turned black and began to grow, turning into a swirling black portal with fire surrounding it.

From the portal, a large skeletal female with horns and a black shadow stepped out. A black cloak made of feathers covered her body.

With a snap of her fingers, the portal vanished.

**“Good Morning, Hades**. **”** She said to him in gentle but booming voice. Turning to the pink goddess who tried to hide behind him, **“And good morning to you, Persephone.”**

Lifting her cloak, she revealed what was hidden underneath.

Several gasps filled the air as she held onto Apollo.

With a look of disgust, she dropped him onto the cold tile floor.

The purple God grunted from the pain.

His left eye was swollen, a darker purple surrounded the area from his forehead to his cheek. His right eye had a large gash going down the middle, still caked in dried ichor.

His lower lip was swollen as well, a thin line of dried ichor went down to his chin.

His jaw slightly askew.

His nose was squashed in. Bright yellow ichor dripped from it, across his cheek and onto the floor.

His left arm was bent at on odd angle, broken beyond recognition.

His shirt was tattered across his shoulder and stomach, showing the deep wounds.

His neck, and his one good arm were littered in cuts and dark purple bruises.

"You Monster!" She heard Artemis say. Looking up, she saw the Goddess of War glaring at her hatefully.

Stepping over the injured God, she walked over the purple goddess, who quickly cowered in fear.

**"I'm the monster?"** She asked quietly. Pointing to the injured Gods' form, **"Your filthy excuse of a brother defiled your roommate."**

It felt as though the air had been sucked out of the large room.

"What?" was all Artemis could say.

**"He snuck into Persephone's room while you were asleep and assaulted her. If you still don't believe me, check his phone."** She said as she pulled out Apollo's phone from her feathers and handed it to Artemis.

**"He took pictures of her."**

Turning to Persephone, who was now standing beside Hades, emotionless.

**"Persephone... I am so sorry."** She said, her voice quivering.

Large tears spilled down Persephone's cheeks as she looked down at the ground.

“How did you know?” She asked quietly.

**“The book and Eros told us.”**

“Aiko, it’s time.” The shadow spoke up.

She nodded in response.

Turning around, she walked over to the semi-conscious God.

**"Phoebus Apollo.”**

She began to say as she pointed a talon at him.

**“You are hereby stripped of your Godhood, your immortality and banished to the Mortal Realm. In 1 year, you will die and when you enter the Underworld, you will wait for several years on the shores of Acheron. In that time, you will transform into the monster that you always were: A Savage mindless beast. The transformation will be the greatest pain of your life. You will remain that way...forever."**

Bending down to Apollo’s level, she dug her talon into his skin just above his heart.

He let out a small yelp as she carved a sigil into his bruised flesh.

One small line with another line curving underneath it. It glowed white before turning black.

**“From this mark, you are cursed.”** Aiko whispered.

She snapped her fingers, Apollo’s tattered clothes changed into a simple black toga. His short purple hair turned black while his purple bruised skin became a sickly tan color.

She stared him down, snapping her fingers once more.

Apollo’s one eye widened as he disappeared in a flash of light, teleported to the Mortal Realm.

Aiko turned around and surveyed the crowd that had begun quiet.

**“We’re done here.”** Aiko said to Arthur as she turned back around and proceeded to walk to the glass doors.

“Did you…” Someone began to ask, “…banish anyone else?”

Aiko and Arthur turned around, seeing that Persephone was the one who had asked.

**“Yes. Zeus and Thetis.”**

Aiko covered her mouth to suppress the grin as she watched the looks of surprise begin to form on the crowds faces.

**“Hera will be taking charge of things now.”** Aiko explained.

The portal appeared again, this time a sheer white.

Aiko stepped through it.

“See you soon.” Arthur said as he followed his sister.

The portal closed, the only thing that was left was a puff of smoke that wafted in the air.

A hush fell through the lobby; it was quiet.

“I need to go.” Artemis said, breaking the silence.

The three Gods looked at her, seeing that her shoulders were shaking.

“Artie…” Persephone began to say, reaching out to her friend. Artemis pulled away at the last moment and began walking to the front doors.

“I’ll take her home.” Eros said as he gave Persephone’s hand a light squeeze. Persephone smiled back at Eros as he hurried after her.

Hades stayed silent before turning his head and looking up at his employees.

“Alright! Back to work!” He shouted angrily, his employees rushing to their offices.

He then noticed Persephone, who stared at the floor.

Kneeling on one knee, he places his hands on her shoulders.

“Θα έπρεπε να ήμουν εκεί για σένα” He said, cupping her cheek.

“Αυτό ... Δεν ήταν ποτέ δικό σου λάθος” She said, holding his hand.

Pulling her into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her waist, “Είναι δικό μου λάθος. Θα έπρεπε να ήμουν εκεί για να σας προστατεύσω.” He said tearfully, burying his face into her neck.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, “Κάνατε. Όλοι εκείνοι οι χρόνοι που προσπάθησε να με πάρει μόνος, ήσασταν εκεί για να με σώσει. ¶Έτσι, ποτέ δεν σκέφτεστε ότι ποτέ δεν με προστατεύσατε ... επειδή το κάνατε.” She said, crying silently into his shoulder.

_Somewhere in the Mortal Realm..._

“What do we do now?” Arthur asked Aiko, as the two walked unseen amongst the mortals.

“Now? We do nothing. For the next two weeks, we’ll be watching over Olympus. We told Hades.” Aiko said.

“So, what do we about our prisoners?” Arthur asked.

“Apollo can rot on Acheron for the next century for all I care.” Aiko snarled.

“They never learn from their mistakes, do they?” Arthur asked.

“They just keep taking.” Aiko answered back.

“And the other two?” Arthur asked.

Aiko shrugged, Arthur taking that as the end of the conversation.

The duo walked down the dirt road, the crowd oblivious to the faes walking amongst them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translation:  
> *Hades: I should have been there for you
> 
> *Persephone: This… This was never your fault
> 
> *Hades: It is my fault. I should have been there to protect you.
> 
> *Persephone: You did. All those times where he tried to get me alone, you were there to save me. So, don’t you ever think that you never protected me… because you did.
> 
> So, Artemis is obviously in shock and she needs time to process this whole situation.


	5. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their punishment is up, Zeus and Thetis return to Olympus but things have changed in the last couple years...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lore Olympus. The comic is owned by Rachel Smythe. All I own are my OCs, Aiko, Arden, their children, Arthur, his children and the idea for this short story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I decided to split this chapter into two chapters. That was how I originally had it.

The handmade broom brushed along the uneven floor, wafting the dust up into the air. Zeus began to cough as the dust got into his nose. Rubbing his watery eyes, he let out a startled cry when he noticed the mortal standing at the entrance of his home… if he could call it that.

Since he had been banished to the Mortal Realm so long ago, he was to live on the outskirts of the nearest town, forbidden from communicating with anyone.

After calming down from the near heart attack, he glared at his intruder.

“Who are you and what are doing in my house?” Zeus demanded.

The mortal chuckled, “You live in a cave, Zeus. I’d hardly call it a house.”

Zeus looked at him in surprise, “How do you know me?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m hurt. Don’t you recognize me?” The mortal asked.

Zeus stared at him, squinting. The mortal, a male, was oddly dressed in modern clothes: A slim gray wool coat hugged his broad shoulders, buttoned and came up to his knees. He wore a black turtleneck, black dress pants, and Italian leather shoes.

His most striking feature was the shock of red hair that was now cropped short, parted to the side with small bangs.

He grinned when he saw the look of shock and anger cross the Gods’ face.

“You!” Zeus said angrily, the handle of the broom cracking from his grip. “What the hell do you want now?!”

“To tell you that you look old.” Arthur said bluntly.

Zeus’ jaw dropped and he couldn’t help but rush over to his mirror. It was once a piece of unbroken glass until he painted the back with silver paint that he had stolen.

Looking at his reflection, he blinked in surprise.

When he was banished, his long hair was black and shiny. His tan skin was smooth and free of anything.

Now, he saw that he had several streaks of gray in his hair, the roots nearly white. His skin had begun to sag a little around his cheeks and mouth. A five o’clock shadow was starting to form.

And because he lived in the outskirts of nowhere, he had had to hunt for himself. So, his arms were riddled with faded scars.

His brother, Hades, had stopped aging between 37 and 42. He had stopped aging at 30. Looking at the mirror, a tired 50-year-old man stared back at him.

“Is that why you’re here… to remind me?” Zeus asked, angrily.

“Well no. That’s not the only reason.” Arthur explained, shuffling his feet.

“Then what is it?” He asked.

“It’s time to come home.” Arthur said.

Zeus blinked, “…What?”

“I’m not repeating myself. Come on, let’s go.” Arthur said, as he walked out of the cave.

Zeus just stood there, his mouth still hanging open before Arthur yelled out to him, “Zeus! Let’s Go! I Don’t Have All Day!”

That snapped him out of it as he ran out of the cave. Waiting outside was a black horse drawn carriage. Large white horses stood silently in the front, the coachman sitting in the seat and holding on to the reins.

Arthur had already opened the door before he abruptly turned around.

“Almost forgot.” He said, snapping his fingers.

Zeus’s white toga transformed into a crisp white suit with shoes to match. His tan skin and black hair turned back to their royal purple color.

“Your appearance may have changed but your age hasn’t. You’ll still look like a 50-year-old.” Arthur explained as he entered the carriage with Zeus following closely behind. Arthur sat down while Zeus began to sit on the opposite side.

“Shut the door.” Arthur said, and Zeus obeyed.

“Bertram, take us to Olympus.” Arthur said, knocking on the thin wall.

“Yes, sir.” Bertram said, giving a loud ‘Yah!’ to the horses who began trotting.

Both men sat across from each other, Zeus looked around the carriage while Arthur stared out the window and watched as the forests and plains began to disappear.

His purple eyes glanced around the room before resting a small plastic container with white salamander.

“Why’d you bring your pet?” Zeus asked.

Arthur looked at him curiously, his brow furrowing before turning his attention to the terrarium.

“Oh! I almost forgot about her.” Arthur exclaimed, opening the container and dumping the tiny lizard onto the seat.

Snapping his fingers, the salamander gave a tiny squeak before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

When the vapor cleared, in the lizard’s place sat a freaked out looking Thetis, wearing a simple gray pantsuit.

The white and green nymph looked around the carriage warily before her eyes landed on Arthur, who politely waved at her.

Her eyes widened in fear as she quickly scooted to the far corner of the seat.

“You!” She said fearfully.

“I don’t know why you’re afraid of me. My sister was the one who turned you into a salamander.” Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders.

“What the hell?” Zeus finally managed to say.

Thetis finally noticed him, her eyes widening. “Zeus… you look old!” She said.

This earned her a scowl, making him look much older.

“Where am I? and is your sister here?” Thetis asked, looking skittish as she glanced around the carriage; half-expecting Aiko to pop up out of nowhere.

“To answer your first question: You’re in my family carriage and we’re on our way to Olympus.” Arthur explained.

That caught her attention, “Olympus?”

“Yeah, your punishments are up. You both get to go home.” Arthur said.

“And to answer your second question, my sister is not here. She couldn’t come because she’s pregnant.” Arthur explained.

“So…How long has it been?” Thetis asked.

“About two decades… That’s 20 years and a lot has changed since then.” Arthur said.

“Which would be…?” They both asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes before waving a hand in the air, a white book appeared and dropped into his open hand.

Flipping it open, he went to a blank page as words began to fill up the page.

“Well, for starters, Hades married Persephone, they have 6 children together with Persephone currently expecting one more.

His former secretary, Minthe, quit her job and she’s been assigned to work for us. She’s not happy about any of it but Aiko decided to give her a card to a good therapist and she actually listened to her.

Ares has taken charge of your company, Zeus, and he’s actually doing a damn good job at it.

Thetis, you will no longer be Zeus’s secretary but Hera’s personal helper.”

The nymph looked at him, surprised.

“Once we get to Olympus, we’ll be stopping at your old home, Zeus. Thetis will start work immediately… And last but not least, Hera filed for divorce.” Arthur finished, closing the book.

“…Hera filed for divorce?” Zeus asked, whispering.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Since she was the only ruler, she could change the rules. She only needed one signature: Her own.” Arthur said.

“Anything else that I should know?” Zeus asked.

“Yeah… she remarried.” Arthur said, as he looked out the window, the sky had started to grow dark.

Zeus’ head shot up, “To who?” He asked.

Arthur just glanced at him, his expression unreadable, as he went back to looking out the window.

Both Zeus and Thetis took that as the end to the conversation and stayed quiet. Thetis folded her hands into her lap and stared out of the window on her side while Zeus leaned back into the seat.

The only sounds were the clopping of the horse’s hoofs and the wind rushing by outside.

_Back on Olympus..._

The carriage arrived at the mansion late in the afternoon, Bertram pulled lightly on the reins for the horses to halt.

“We’re here.” Arthur said as he opened his door and stepped out, holding the door.

Thetis scooted across the seat and stepped out of the carriage.

“Zeus! Wake up!” Arthur shouted, banging on the side of the carriage.

The noise startled Zeus awake, trying to subtly wipe away the line of drool from his mouth. He opened the door and stepped out on the other side of the carriage.

Walking around to the front, he proceeded to follow Thetis and Arthur up the steps to his old home.

Opening the large doors to the house, they strolled inside, triggering a small alarm.

“Hello? Whose there?” Came a woman’s voice from another room.

“It’s me, Hera.” Arthur shouted.

“Arthur?! You’re early!” She said, sounding excited and happy.

The clicking of her heels resounded on the marble floor.

Hera finally appeared through the doorway, the smile on her face fell when she saw Arthur’s companions.

Both nymph and former King looked surprised.

When Zeus was banished, Hera always wore long body-hugging dresses and loose pantsuits to accentuate her slim figure. Her long golden hair fell past her waist or sometimes down to the floor.

Now, her golden hair was short, reaching her chin and parted to the side. Her slim figure was plump now. She wore a simple white off the shoulder dress, loose around the waist and making no effort to hide her swollen belly.

“…Why are they here?” Hera asked, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach.

“…I told Zeus that we would coming here. You know, to pick up his stuff.” Arthur explained.

“Ok...” Hera said, before motioning to the nymph. “But why is she here?”

“Thetis, here, is going to be your helper. She’s going to help around the house and help you until after the baby is born.” Arthur explained.

“Babies…actually.” Hera said, smiling.

“…really?” Arthur whispered, smiling as well.

“Honey, did you really think I was supposed to be this big?” Hera said, arching a brow and placing her hands on her wide hips.

Arthur chuckled as he walked over to Hera, bending down to press his lips to her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

“Honey?” Zeus repeated, curiously.

Thetis gave him a ‘Really’ look, “Come on, now.” She said, incredulously. “Even I figured it out.”

“Figured out what?” Zeus asked, still not getting it.

“He’s Hera's new husband.” Thetis explained.

Zeus opened his mouth to say something before being interrupted with by three voices.

“DADDY!” running down the stairs were three kids: A preteen and two little ones.

Arthur’s face broke out into a large grin as he got down on one knee with his arms wide open.

The two youngest ran into his arms, laughing. The preteen stood back a little, her hands behind her.

Arthur noticed his daughter and gave her a grin, “What’s wrong, Haru? Too big to give your old man a hug?”

She, Haru, grinned before hugging her dad as well as hugging her little sister and brother.

“Can you three go help your mama? Daddy’s got to talk to these people.” Arthur said, standing back up.

His kids nodded, the youngest ones took Hera’s hands and led her back into the kitchen.

Haru finally noticed Zeus and Thetis, giving each a dirty look before following after her mother.

The room grew silent, quiet thunder rumbling.

Arthur finally looked at Zeus, who was silently glaring.

“Really? Now, you’re mad.” Arthur asked.

“You stole Hera from me?” Zeus said, shaking with rage.

Arthur walked up to Zeus, gripping the front of his suit.

“See, that’s where you fucked up.” Arthur snarled, his eyes turning red. “I think at one point, you enjoyed being a married man, that you really loved her. Then after that, you just enjoyed the fact of having a wife, not even caring who you fucked behind her back. Until finally, you just believed that you owned her.”

Zeus just stared, not even saying anything.

“Hera… became better after you left. She became happier and full of life. My step-daughter and step-son, Hebe and Ares, got better too.”

Zeus’s eyes widened at the mention of his children.

“Let me be clear, Zeus, I did not bring you here to show you what has happened. I brought you here to get your shit and anything that has to do with you out of _my fucking house_.” Arthur said, his fangs showing.

“And I only brought Thetis here because I know that she can help.” Arthur said, motioning toward the nymph, who had wisely moved away from the two men.

“Didn’t you see the look in her eyes? She’s afraid and she wants nothing do with you… ever again.” Arthur said, releasing his hold on the God.

Zeus stumbled back a bit.

“Your stuff is the guest bedroom: It’s just a couple of your clothes laid out on the bed. The rest of your items have been sent to your new apartment in the city.” Arthur explained.

Zeus continued to stare at him, one foot on the stairs.

“When you’re done, your car will be waiting for you out in the back.”

Zeus said nothing, as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

Arthur watched him go as he turned to Thetis.

“So, let me show you where you will be working for the next 3 months... and your old apartment.” Arthur said as he showed Thetis into the kitchen. Nervously, she walked ahead of him with him following behind.

…

Throwing his clothes into the trunk of his white Rolls Royce, Zeus opened the door and hopped into his car.

Turning the key, the car roared to life before he sped off to the city, the dust kicking up behind the vehicle.

Arthur and Hera watched from the two-story windows.

“He won’t be coming back, Hera.” Arthur said, holding her hand, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. In reality, the ride back to Olympus would have taken at least two weeks, but it only took a couple of hours after Arthur drew a sigil in the air.
> 
> If anyone has read the previous chapters of Lore Olympus, Zeus became enamored with Hera since the beginning. Rereading the comic, I realized how possessive he looked whenever any other God was with her.


	6. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus is still getting used to the single life when he spots the new royal family...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lore Olympus. The comic is owned by Rachel Smythe. All I own are my OCs, Aiko, Arden, their children, Arthur, his children and the idea for this short story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part.

_A few months later..._

The town square was as loud as ever, with concessions stands and large crowds.

Sitting on one of the steel black benches was Zeus, dressed in one of his white suits and holding a white cup filled with black coffee.

His long white and purple hair was tied back and braided, resting on his back. Hunched forward, he stared at the crowds through tired eyes.

One group caught his eye. Queen Hera was pushing a stroller with her husband King Arthur walking beside her. Arthur’s son and daughter held onto his hands, nearly struggling to keep up with their dad’s long strides.

Arthur’s daughter, Haru, held her older half-sister Hebe’s hand with her older half-brother Ares following behind the two.

Zeus continued to stare at the new royal family when he saw out of the corner of his eye that someone was sitting down on the bench.

“Didn’t peg you for a creep, Zeus.” A female voice said.

Zeus turned, a surprised look on his face.

Sitting next to him, with her arm propped on the steel divider was a redheaded mortal woman.

“Aiko?” Zeus asked.

“You remember me… Good.” Aiko said, softly.

Zeus eyed her warily. A white turtleneck sweater with a black line going across the front hugged her upper body. A simple black skirt fell past her ankles. Framing her feet were simple white flipflops. Though the sweater was a little big for her, it barely hid her large stomach.

Her most striking feature, like her twin, was the shock of red hair that now fell her past her shoulders, her long bangs now trimmed and her braid still hanging on the left side.

“What are you doing here?” Zeus asked.

“I’m here to see my brother and his family.” Aiko said, pointing in her brother’s direction.

She smiled when she saw Arthur lean down to kiss Hera. Looking over at Zeus, she frowned when she saw the God of Thunder and Lightning scowl.

“You keep frowning like that, you’re going to give yourself wrinkles.” Aiko said. She snorted a little when she saw the worried look on his face.

“…Are you here by yourself?” Zeus asked, almost timidly.

He flinched when Aiko gave him a hard glare, her eyes flashing red for a moment.

“I’m here with _my husband_.” She said, lifting her hand up to show off the gold ring around her finger. She then proceeded to point to one of the concessions stands. Zeus followed to where she was pointing and finally saw him.

Waiting in line at the concession stand was a very tall green-skinned man with long evergreen hair trailing past his shoulders. His hair had leaves and buds sticking out of it.

He wore a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans that were stained at the hems and brown work boots.

“… and my children.” Aiko said. Surrounding her husband were her three daughters and three sons.

“As well as these two rugrats.” Aiko said, patting her stomach.

That got the faintest of smiles out of Zeus.

“Now, what are you doing here Zeus?” Aiko asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

“I’m on my lunch break… I thought I’d go to the park and clear my head.” Zeus said. “Though I didn’t think I’d end up seeing my…” He hesitated, looking down at his shoes.

Aiko sensed his hesitation, “It’s been at least 5 months and you still can’t say ex-wife?”

“No… apparently I-um can’t.” Zeus said.

The two stayed quiet, the only sounds were of the chatter from the crowds.

“Have you contacted your son and daughter… at all?” Aiko asked, after a moment.

“No. I haven’t.” Zeus said. “My son, Ares, if it wasn’t obvious, hates my guts.”

“Pretty sure it’s due to the fact that you had sex with _his fiancé_ Aphrodite… who only slept with you so that her son Eros, _your grandson_ , wouldn’t get punished.” Aiko said.

Zeus sighed, “I’m not proud of my actions.” He said.

“Maybe because now you see that the bull crap that you pulled is coming to back to haunt you.” Aiko said.

Zeus said nothing, staring at his coffee mug.

“My daughter…Hebe hasn’t called me, either.” Zeus said.

“My niece has called you… you must have several missed calls but no voicemails.” Aiko explained. “But on another note, I do think that the time that you spent in the Mortal Realm has done you some good.”

“You really think so?” Zeus asked, hopeful.

“Yes, I do. You have changed, Zeus.” Aiko said as she stood up from the bench. “Now, all you have to do is start anew.” She said, walking away.

Aiko walked to where her husband was standing and wrapped her arm around his waist. Her sons and daughters crowded around her.

Zeus watched from afar and took a sip from his coffee.

He grimaced; the coffee now cold.

Dumping the plastic container into the garbage can beside him. He got up from the bench and started to walk to one of the exits.

He briefly looked back, eyeing the family.

Hera laughed at something that Arthur said, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

Zeus only sighed and walked out of the park, his hands in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, In Episode 94 of Lore Olympus, after meeting up with his current Mortal girlfriend and basically the girl's really pissed off father, when the brothers escape and teleport back to Hades's house, Zeus tells Hades, "I know you think I'm a bad husband." 
> 
> He clearly knows that he's messed up.
> 
> Now, I do think that Zeus will ever change? ...I don't know. 
> 
> I personally think he has a lot of regrets and deep down he wishes he could fix them.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere on the beaches of Acheron was a monster…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Lore Olympus. The comic is owned by Rachel Smythe. All I own is my OCs, Aiko, Arden, their children, Arthur, his children and the idea for this short story.

The metal chain strained against the large boulder, connecting to the large creature who pawed furiously at the sand.

Time... had not been kind to the former god.

Aiko had done a number on Apollo, riddled him with severe injuries before he was sent to the Mortal Realm to die.

He looked like...no, _he was_ a beast: large and covered in coarse black fur with patches of dark tan skin showing through.

His right eye had contracted sepsis long ago and rotted away, leaving a black gaping hole in his face. His left eye, however, was gold; glossed over.

The only area on his body that wasn’t covered with fur was around his neck, the metal collar had rubbed the skin raw.

That and the sigil that had been carved above his heart.

His gangly back legs and sturdy forearms were littered with multiple scars.

His lower lip, which had been split down the middle, had healed. There was now only a small rip in it.

His left forearm was slightly bent at a weird angle, causing him to walk with a limp.

His elongated snout, however, was squashed in.

Apollo paced, sniffing the air several times.

He pulled it back into a snarl, feeling someone’s presence; revealing several broken, bleeding fangs. A young shade, a girl about 14, eyed the monster warily before scurrying off.

Blind and deaf, Apollo’s world was dark and silent. The only thing that kept him company was the persistent ringing in his ears.

The shades kept their distance when he growled and lunged, the metal chain was the only thing that kept him at bay.

Even though he was blind, the image of the ones responsible for his imprisonment was burned into his memory.

Every now and then, he’d whimper and whine for all he could see were her red eyes and fanged permanent smile.

Another image was burned into his memory… and he feared her the most.

Her blood-red eyes contrasted greatly with her pink skin, the quiet furious look on her face.

He whined since he could still feel where her red thorns penetrated his skin, wrapping around his arms, legs, and neck.

The wounds were still fresh, and he could smell blood. His own.

…He knew that they would return again and again.

A never-ending punishment that would last until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally written this with the royal families coming to Acheron and Persephone telling Styx to drag Apollo into the sea.
> 
> Did not like how it came out... so I re-did it.
> 
> So, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed my little story... Bye! :)


End file.
